


And Here Be Consequences

by Sparrow1000



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, and the impact it would have on the polyninja relationship in general, however unlike nya he doesn't remember a thing, i've always wanted to explore how the Mr. E reveal would impact Jay and Zane's relationship, kai was in nya's place during the season, nadakhan felt like jay being the only one to remember what happened was fitting, onesided nadakhan/kai, tagging because nadakhan did attempt to force kai into marrying him and kissed him again his will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow1000/pseuds/Sparrow1000
Summary: Even secrets kept with the best intentions can come back to haunt someone.Jay learns that the hard way.And, unfortunately, it may destroy his relationship with his boyfriends, especially Zane.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, polyninja
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	And Here Be Consequences

Zane panted heavily as he stared at what was essentially his little brother, horrified. “How did I never know about you? How are you Mr. E?”

The robot that looked so much like him laughed bitterly before lunging at Zane again, knocking him to the ground. Zane’s head hit the ground with a sickening crack and agony raced through his body. Mr. E planted a foot on Zane’s chest, keeping him in place with a smirk on his face. Zane could feel his systems struggling to keep him awake.

Mr. E leaned down and gently touched Zane’s cheek, ‘You were always Julien’s golden child, I was just your replacement.” A snarl appeared on his face, “I was never good enough, well NOT ANYMORE.” Mr. E picked Zane up like it was nothing and Zane could feel nothing but terror through the haze of pain. “I will teacher you the meaning of pain brother, physical and emotional.” And he threw Zane to the ground once more.

Mr. E proceeded to kick Zane a few times and to Zane, it felt like someone was driving a knife through him.

Zane weakly choked out with oil rapidly coming out of his mouth, “you… don’t….. have..too…do…this….i…didn’t..know”

Mr. E bent down and got close enough to Zane’s ear to whisper, “Ahh, but your little blue boyfriend did! He didn’t say anything. He kept it from you!”

His systems were shutting down and he didn’t think he heard Mr. E right. Jay didn’t have anything to do with this it. A surge of protectiveness shot through Zane and he managed to whisper, “leave…jay…out…of..this..”

Hands turned his head and Zane found himself staring directly into a pair of eyes exactly his own, filled with nothing but hatred, “You don’t know your boyfriend like you think you do.”

The last thing Zane heard before everything went black was the sound of someone screaming his name and a surge of lightening hitting Mr. E, throwing him far away from Zane.

_Jay was here._

_He was safe now._

_He could sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I've never seen this concept explored with Polyninja and I wanted to give a crack at it.  
> This is very short, but this is just the prologue and more is to come very soon!


End file.
